Rebirth in the Funeral Pyre
by ReaperOfLostSouls
Summary: Returning to a kingdom that holds horrible memories is a difficult task, but with the world at stake there's no avoiding the inevitable. Hanging onto the memories she has uncovered, Leila sets off to Egypt in search of her buried secrets. Will she uncover the secrets in time or die trying? Possible TK BakuraXReader. M to be safe.


A tired sigh left your breath as you stared over the horizon. Watching the sandy dust storm rolling across the land, and the light from the vibrant sun dimming overhead, creating a beautiful ruby red glow in the sky as it began to vanish.

It's been… years since you've been here, but you're not here for yourself. You're here for more important matters.

You huffed and turned back to your food. Some leftover jerky that you had preserved weeks ago, a waterskin only half full of water, and some dried and crumbling bread. You had enough to survive for a day or two. Five if you were really lost, but while other terrains always confused you, the desert always seemed so… easy.

Yes, the sand looks the same, but there are land marks. Rocks that will stand the test of time. The sands may shift, but the desert remains the same. There are soft spots in the sand you need to avoid, in case it's a hidden sand pit, and if you keep close to the rocks and vegetation you're sure to find a village or town in no time.

You chuckled underneath your breath. It's strange… not being a foreigner anymore. This is your home. Egypt is your home… no matter if you want to admit that or not. You were born here, raised here… but…

There's a lot you can't remember.

Mainly, the first moments of your life. When you were just a newborn baby. When you were a young child. Everything is gone. You cannot remember your family, if you had any friends, and if you even had a home. Even now, you cannot remember. Vaguely, but just barely.

But you do have two things. A necklace you always wore around your neck. A commoner's amulet, with the scarab beetle holding onto a decently sized lapis lazuli sun disk. The stone you could have sold off ages ago… but that's bad luck, if you break apart an amulet of protection that is supposed to protect yourself.

And…

You glanced down to your bandaged left foot, causing a frown to appear on your face. The bandage wasn't for some wound, but it made others think that you're wounded… and it's easier to take advantage of them. No. It's to hide a set of markings that will always bring you bad luck. No matter where you go. It's easier to hide it then show it off because, well, you have no idea why or how you got it.

It's not the mark of a slave. You figured that out quickly. More… a sign that you must have some sort of hidden power. What sort of power? You have no idea. But it's still a curse. A horrible, horrible curse that follows you wherever you go.

It's a big reason why you left Egypt in the first place.

But… time has passed. Hopefully, by now, the past has been forgotten or is dimly remembered. The ones who cared have long since passed away, and if not… maybe you'll make sure your demons stay dead.

Then again, you're kind of here on your own self proclaimed mission. An assignment of discovery. There are secrets these lands keep and you need to figure out your part in this. Your role. Why you have any sort of value. Why people are after you.

You're fully grown. Mostly grown, so you can take care of yourself… for the most part. You have some tricks in your arsenal you can use, if you need to.

You have friends you need to see. Family, you suppose, but you'd just consider them friends. People who went out of their way to raise you. To let you call their house home. But… you had to leave. You wouldn't put those kind people in danger because of a past you don't even know. Even now, that past you cannot remember still haunts you.

It's jarring. Scary, but mainly just jarring.

You popped some of the crumbling bread into your mouth and washed it down with some of the remaining water you happened to have. The cave you've been waiting in was nice and roomy, but tonight will be a full moon. The perfect time to ride through the desert towards the capital city.

Towards your destiny…

Is it really your destiny, though? You honestly doubt you're the only one that can do this, but…

The darkness is spreading, and it stems from Egypt. Your master knows this, thus why you were sent. The assumption is that you won't be able to stop the threat on your own, but you're a mere scout. An observer. You understand the ways of the Egyptians. Look Egyptian. You can attempt to figure out the solution before they arrive.

And they still owe you an epic sword, after all. You shouldn't finish your time were without receiving it… right?

Either way, there's more to your arrival then mere pleasantries. You're several weeks ahead of them. You simply have to be ready to greet your master once the next full moon appears in the sky.

If you're not killed, first.

Of course.

Slowly, you rose to your feet, gathering your belongings into your bag and rolling up your dusty blanket. You may look Egyptian, but you certainly aren't dressing the part. Your baggy clothes and strange shirt isn't normal for a woman. In fact, it's more the clothes of a gruffy, rough man, but this is just for the moment. The only reason why you're traveling at night. Maybe they're more suited for the shepherds… or the farmers, but certainly not a person that lives in a grand city.

You glanced at your coins. You had enough to get by… and you should use most of your foreigner currency before you reach the capital. You don't want to be a target just because of your use of coinage, but you have a lot of different coins. As if they're reminders of the places you've been. The people you met… the adventures you've endured.

"Hopefully they remember me," you told yourself, wondering if your assumptions are true. If you'll find your friends in the capital. At the very least, where they've gone. What they're up to.

You cannot help but feel worried…

But you are excited to see them, as well. As long as they receive you happily, and you doubt they'll be angry… Gods… you hope not.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

 **A/N: Hello guys! Long time, no see! I don't think I've posted for the Yugioh fandom in quite a while, but at the moment I had a sudden excitement to start another story. At least one set in ancient times. Though… I'm not quite sure if anyone will read this. Hopefully I won't lose interest in this story very quickly. I've already wrote a few chapters, so I'm hoping to push along in this story.**

 **This story is kind of a rewrite of my "Born From Destruction" story, and if you've read it, it's… similar. Honestly, I've written it so long ago I don't even remember** _ **how**_ **I wrote the story. But, it's kind of a twist of what that story was all about, and my own, new ideas. [and by the way, I doubt I'll ever return to that story. In case you're wondering.]**

 **So, this story is also, kind of, being written for a 100 Challenge I was working on:**

 **#10: Sacrifice**

 **Also, I'm still readapting my writing style for this website. I was used to writing shorter stories, on wattpad, and I know the length of these chapters aren't going to be particularly large. But, I hope you guys will ENJOY this story.**


End file.
